The One About the Eskimo Pies
by circlesquare
Summary: What happens after Cosima goes to get those Eskimo Pies? To be completed in a series of parts. Takes place post Episode 1-08. Cosima/Delphine, Cophine, Science Girlfriends, femslash
1. Chapter 1

I put my coat on - and nothing else - over my underwear. I mean, the girl had a craving, and who has time to get dressed when a beautiful french woman is in your bed and tells you she has a craving?

I headed down to the corner store, and luckily it wasn't too cold out. The guy behind the counter had no idea, and somehow that gave me a thrill. I picked up the two Eskimo Pies and hurried home. I was walking so fast, I was practically running. But maybe it was closer to skipping. But either way, I was giddy.

I wished I had someone to brag to. I wished I had someone to call up and say, "I've got a girl in my bed! I've got Delphine IN MY BED!"

But the only person I could think to call would be Sarah, and I knew she didn't want to hear about it. Hypocrite.

I wasn't going to listen to her "Do as I Say" speech again - not when I've got Delphine IN MY BED.

So I hugged those two pies close to my chest and skipped myself up the stairs, smiling all the way.

I smelled the cigarette as soon as I opened the door. I found her in my bedroom. She had my purple robe on. She was leaning out the window, blowing a puff of smoke out into the night. She didn't hear me come in, I guess. I stared at her back for a minute, her long back. My robe barely covered her ass. A breeze kicked up and shuffled her hair. She shifted her weight, and flipped her hair to the other side. That was when she looked up and saw me.

"Oh, Cosima!" she said. She jumped. She seemed overly startled. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked suddenly shy.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought you heard me come in."

"I hope you don't mind," she said, holding up the cigarette.

"No," I said. "Not at all. But since you're already there, how about I roll a joint? These pies will taste amazing after a joint."

"Sure," she said. "Do you have any?"

I hurried to put the eskimo pies in the freezer. I grabbed my supplies from the coffee can on the counter, and it was all I could do to keep myself from skipping into the bedroom.

"Do I have any?" I said from the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

I walked into the bedroom.

"Sorry," she said. She looked up at me with embarrassed eyes. "Is that a stupid question?"

"Please," I said. "There are no stupid questions, only stupid..."

"Answers," she finished my sentence for me.

"Well," I said as I began rolling the joint on the dresser. "I was going to say undergrads, but that works, too."

She laughed half-heartedly. As I licked the paper, I could tell something was up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. I've just never..."

"Oh," I said. "We don't have to smoke this. It's just, like, what I do. But that doesn't mean we have to do it right now."

"Non," she said. She reached up to touch my arm, then she pulled away. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely," she said. "I mean, I want to."

"Well, I'm gonna light it, and I'm gonna smoke a little bit, and you can choose to smoke or not," I said. "No pressure, though."

"Right," she said. "No pressure."

I lit it up and took a long hit. She watched my face and I couldn't really nail down her expression. She was interested, as in, she was seeing something she thought was interesting, but she also looked scared. How could she be scared of pot? I mean, she just lost her Gay V-Card, which is like, a million times scarier than smoking pot. Plus, she smokes cigarettes, which are like, a hundred times worse for you.

"But," I said as I exhaled. "You did make a promise..."

"I did, didn't I?" she said as she looked down at her feet. Then she looked at her own fingers, which were fiddling with the loose moulding on the window sill. She was running her fingers over the silicone moulding like she was considering something.

I took another hit. She looked up at me, and we locked eyes for a very long, very intense few seconds.

"What the hell?" she said. She shrugged and my robe slipped off of her right shoulder just the tiniest bit.

"YOLO," I said. I was trying to be ironic, but I was quickly learning that irony doesn't work on a non-native speaker.

"YOLO?" she said. "What is YOLO?"

"It means, 'You only live once,'" I said. "You know, it's a meme."

"Meme?" she said softly, as if trying out the new word.

"Nevermind," I said. I reached the joint out to her.

She smiled at me then, and said, "You only live once, hmm?"

She took the joint from my hands and put it to her lips.

"That's what they say," I said. And then to clarify, "On the internet."

I watched her smoke, and it wasn't a classic first time smoke. There was no shallow inhale. There was no dramatic cough. Instead, she put it right to her lips, inhaled deeply, and held it in. Meanwhile, she never took her eyes off of me. When she blew out, there were the beginnings of a cocky smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Wow," I said. "For a first timer, I'm impressed."

"Don't be," she said. "I've been smoking cigarettes since I was a kid."

"Right, well, there are definitely parallels, but it's not exactly the same, especially on a chemical level," I said.

She gave me that look - the smile she gets when I'm geeking out. Now I was the one feeling shy. I stopped talking for a second. She took another hit. We made eye contact again and I felt a shock from my thighs to my breast bone.

"I can't wait to see you high," I said. I took a step toward her.

"I think I already am," she said and she exhaled. She turned her head toward the window and blew out. I saw the muscles contract in her neck. I took another step toward her.

Then, just as I took the joint back from her, she reached for my face and kissed me. I was surprised and for a second I didn't know what to do with my hands. I just stood there. But then her tongue was pushing into my mouth, and my body came alive. She was rushing to unbutton my jacket. She tore it open, and when she realized I wasn't wearing anything under it she moaned into my mouth. She tried to strip me out of it, but I had to stop her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," I said. "Let me just..."

I put the joint out as quickly, and as carefully, as I could. Then I set it on the dresser. She was still holding one of my hands. She was pulling me toward the bed.

"Come, Cosima," she said. "Come."

I'm still not sure if she knows all of the connotations of that word, but it didn't seem like the right time to explain it to her. Besides, it was turning me on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merde!_ I needed a cigarette. I put everything back where I found it, or at least, I think I did. I thought I heard Cosima's footsteps on the stairs so I ran away from her desk. I ran into the bedroom and laid on the bed, just where she had left me.

But then, no one came. It must have been the neighbor.

_Merde!_

I was too anxious to just lay on the bed and wait for her. I needed a cigarette.

I carried my purse to the window. I opened the window and leaned out. Luckily, it wasn't very cold. Still, I pulled Cosima's robe around myself. I thought for a moment that it smelled like her. I lifted my shoulder to my nose. Yes, it definitely smelled like her. I rubbed the red silky fabric between my fingers. It felt like her, too. I sighed.

_What am I going to do?_ I thought as I lit the cigarette.

_What have I done? _That was my second thought.

My third thought was, _How long until she finds out? She's definitely going to find out. _

_And what about this girl, Kira?_

Just then a breeze came in and gave me a chill. Or was it the thought of my own betrayal?

_I have not betrayed anyone. He said she was in danger. _

"She's in danger," I said to myself. But when I looked up she was standing at her desk, staring at me.

"Oh! Cosima!" I said. Had she heard me talking to myself like a - what's the word? Like a looney?

"Sorry," she said. "I thought you heard me come in."

She was smiling her flirty smile, so I guessed that for the moment she didn't suspect anything.

"I hope you don't mind," I said, holding up my cigarette.

She said she didn't mind and then she offered me a joint. I didn't really know if it was a good idea, but how could I say no to her? She looked so happy when she talked about pot. Before I knew it, she was standing next to me in that red coat, rolling a joint on the dresser.

_Maybe I should go?_ I thought. _I'll just tell her I'm tired. _

"Are you okay?" she asked me suddenly. I guess she made a joke, and I didn't laugh.

_What am I going to do? If I go, will it be suspicious? Or worse, rude?_

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. I've just never..."

"Oh," she said. "We don't have to smoke this. It's just, like, what I do. But that doesn't mean we have to do it right now."

"Non," I said. I reached for her arm. "It's fine."

When I touched her sleeve, I remembered that she wasn't wearing anything under that coat. I was aroused.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I couldn't believe my desire. Damn Leekie! How did I ever let him manipulate me like this? How did I end up in that room, with this woman - a woman I was supposed to be spying on - smoking pot in the middle of the night? How did I get there and why couldn't I leave?

"Are you sure?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, definitely," I said.

_Putain, Leekie!_

"I mean, I want to," I said.

"Well, I'm gonna light it, and I'm gonna smoke a little bit, and you can choose to smoke or not," she said. "No pressure, though."

"Right," I said. "No pressure."

No pressure. No pressure? Nothing about this situation was no pressure, but I smiled and watched her smoke. She looked me in the eyes as she exhaled. She was flirting with me, and I liked it too much. She was giving me all the green lights and I was taking advantage of each one. I was a liar and a spy, and this isn't wasn't what I signed up for when they told me I would be a monitor. No one said anything about...sex? Love?

_Oh god, am I in love? Already? That easily?_

"But," she said as she exhaled a second time. "You did make a promise..."

"I did, didn't I?" I said.

But I had made too many promises, and now I didn't know which one to keep. Did I have to choose? Between Leekie and Cosima? Is that what I had to do? I had already betrayed Cosima once, and I was quickly realizing that I couldn't bear the feeling. The thought of betraying Leekie was frightening, but not unbearable.

_So that's it then? _I thought. _I've already chosen sides. _

I looked Cosima in the eye. I was on her side. Even then, I already knew it. But when she found out about my betrayal, what would I do?

"What the hell?" I said.

"YOLO," she said. She tried to explain the word, but the explanation was even more confusing.

"You only live once, hmm?" I said. It seemed like a strangely appropriate motto.

_She will find out,_ I thought as I took a long drag of her joint. _And when she does, will she remember this night? Will she remember that kiss? Will she remember all the other things that came after? Will she believe any of it was real?_

"I'm impressed," she said. She took a step closer to me.

"Don't be," I said. _I'm a liar!_

"I've been smoking cigarettes since I was a kid."

Then she started rambling, and when she starts rambling, I can't control myself. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to take back the last hour of my life. I wanted to take back my phone call to Leekie. I wanted to get back in that bed and wait for her to return with those...what are they called? Eskimos?

But it was too late. What's done is done. The best I could do was show her how much I cared for her, so when she looked back, she would have to remember. I had to make her _feel_ it!

I kissed her as deeply as I could. I think I shocked her, but maybe that was the point. I thought I was trying to prove something, but as I tore at the buttons of her coat, I realized I didn't have to try at all. It was so easy to want her. I opened her coat and slipped my hands around her warm waist. It was so easy.

"Come, Cosima," I said as I pulled her to the bed. "Come."

I had to make her _feel_ it! I just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

She came at me with a rush of energy that I hadn't expected. She ripped at the sleeves of my coat. She pulled it off my shoulders and onto the floor in one aggressive motion. She kissed me at an incredible pace. I couldn't keep up with her. Eventually, I was only kissing the air where she had been the moment before, and she was kissing another part of my face, or my neck, or my shoulders.

She was pulling me toward the bed, and then she stopped half way. She was distracted with all the kissing.

She was on a horny high, I get it, but the girl was kind of all over the place.

She was reaching for my bra. She was pulling it off my shoulders. I grabbed her forearms.

"Delphine," I said. "Delphine, slow down."

"I can't," she said. She tried to kiss me again. She was out of breath and focused on my lips.

"Delphine," I said again.

Finally, she took a step back. She gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Then she shook her head. "It's just I've never..."

"I know, you've never smoked before," I said. "It's okay."

"Yeah," she said. "I think I'm experiencing... some sort of anxiety."

"Don't worry," I said. "It happens to everyone."

She looked away. We stood there for a moment. We were both panting and awkward. I still held her forearms in my hands. I reached for her hands instead.

"Here," I said. I led her to the bed. "Sit down. Just relax."

She sat on the edge of that bed and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I saw the anxiety she was talking about. It was there in the lines of her face. I stroked her cheek. She turned her lips toward the palm of my hand. I brushed her lips with my thumb.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"I think so," she said.

"Let's just be mellow," I said.

"Like the song?" she said.

"What song?" I said.

"They call me mellow yellow," she sang softly and smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, like that," I said.

She laughed too, and I saw some of that anxiety dissipate. Then I leaned down to kiss her, with my hand still on her face. She put her hands on my hips first, but then she was moving them up my back.

She was moaning and pulling me down toward the bed, but I pulled away.

"Wait," I said. "Mellow, remember?"

"I think I don't like mellow," she said.

I stood two steps away from her. She reached out for me.

"Cosima," she said. "We don't have time for..."

I smacked her hand away playfully. Then I reached around and unhooked my own bra. She was watching me with a wonderful mix of curiosity and desperation. It was kind of fun to tease her. I held my bra in front of my chest. Then I pulled it away and covered my breasts with one arm. I dropped the bra on the floor and took a step closer to her.

She pulled me close and kissed me on the breastbone. Then, after only a moment's hesitation, she was all over my breasts. She was back to kissing me a million times a minute. I think she even bit me a few times.

"Delphine," I said. "Wait."

She looked up at me with very serious eyes.

"Cosima, I can't," she said. "I can't wait."

Clearly, I was missing something. She was not in the mood to play. She was not in a playful mood at all. There was something earnest in her eyes that I couldn't understand.

"Okay," I said.

That was the moment I gave up control. I let her pull me onto the bed. I let her kiss me a million times. The half-baked part of me almost wanted to laugh. I saw us in my mind's eye, and I almost got the giggles, twice, as I watched her manic movements. The other part of me, a less shallow part of me, was getting caught up in her whirlwind. It was like I was slowly catching on to her inner urgency.

Her kisses became rougher and sloppier, and mine did, too. She was grabbing at me, and I started to grab back.

I let her top me. I was on my back for her, and she had her thigh pressed hard between my legs. She pushed against me over and over again, and I let her. I raised my legs for her, and I dug my nails into her back. I bit her shoulder whenever her shoulder was close to my mouth.

Maybe in the beginning I was just playing, matching her move for move, but I felt something rising up in me. What was she doing? Whatever she lacked in technique she was making up for with passion. I felt some deep desire coming out. She was drawing it out of me. She was pulling on something primal.

"Take it off," I said. I didn't need to clarify. She understood right away. She stood up next to the bed, only long enough to get out of her bra and panties.

"You too," she said. I raised my hips and she pulled mine off.

I watched her come back to the bed. I anticipated the moment when her naked body was pressed against mine. But I barely had a chance to notice, because she was quickly grinding against me again. It was driving me crazy. Finally, I pushed her hand down. I felt her whole body shake when she touched me there. She looked me in the eyes, and I could have died at her expression. Her eyes were full of wonder and mischief, like a kid who just found the secret stash of Christmas presents in her parents' closet.

"Do it," I said.

I felt her go inside of me, but it wasn't enough.

"More," I said.

"More what?" she said.

"More fingers!" I said.

"Oh," she said. "Like this?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yes."

I could have shouted out more commands, but I bit my tongue. I just focused on the sensations, and she just focused on her timing. She had good rhythm and good intuition. The thought crossed my mind, that given enough time and practice, I could have groomed her into a lady-love-making machine. Somethings could be taught, but what she was doing to me right then, at that moment, that wasn't one of them. She was a natural.

She was still on top of me, but somehow I wasn't satisfied. I had to touch her. I made her sit up. I made her straddle my thighs. I sat up too, so that we were face to face. Well, actually, my face was eye-level with her breasts, but I wasn't complaining. I reached down between her legs. She gasped as I entered her. Then she curled over me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and began rocking against my hand.

She was making a lot of noise then, and I guess I was, too. She was saying things in French that I couldn't understand, but it didn't matter. She could be reciting a scone recipe for all I cared. Every word she said brought me that much closer...that much...

"Touch me!" I said finally.

"Quoi?" she said. "Où?"

I understood that much.

"Here!" I said. "Here!" I put her hand where I wanted it. "Just here."

She looked me in the eyes as she touched me. She brushed her finger against me, maybe once, maybe twice, I can't remember now. Each time was like a small explosion. I bucked against her, but I could not look away. She held me in her gaze like she was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't read her signs. She touched me one last time and I closed my eyes. Our embrace became like a death grip. Arms, backs, and thighs were tight and clasped together.

"Oh shit!" I shouted.

"Merde!" she shouted.

And then something else happened. I should have seen it coming, but to be honest I was caught by surprise.

As my own grip relaxed, hers grew tighter. I thought first that she was still coming, still clenching in orgasm. But I was wrong. She was crying. And this wasn't one tear at the corner of her eye, like before. This was a real cry that was quickly turning into a sob.

I couldn't see her face. She was hugging me too tightly.

"Hey," I said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head against my shoulder. I just stroked her hair and hushed her the best I could. But the crying was getting stronger. The worst part was, she was trying to hide it. But, of course, with her hugging me like that, I felt every breath and every muffled sob. All I could do was hold her.

"Shhhh," I said. "It's okay."

Somehow, by comforting her, my own emotions started to swell up. By holding her in that vulnerable place, I suddenly felt vulnerable. What was she doing to me? I realized then, that I had let her into a very secret, very raw space. That was never my intention. Is this what Sarah was warning me about all along?

"Please don't cry," I said. "You're going to make me cry."

She sat up then, and put her hands on my face. She smiled an embarrassed smile. Then she wiped at the tears in the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry," she said through sniffles.

"I know," I said. "You cry after sex."

She wiped at her own nose and mouth.

"No, I lied," she said.

"What?" I said.

"Before, when I told you I cry after sex with boys, too. It was a lie," she said.

"Really?" I wiped her face, too. She was smiling still. Some people are ugly criers, but Delphine was not. But I knew that the first day I met her. She had seduced me with these tears once before.

"It's too embarrassing," she said. She looked away for a moment. "Actually, it's never happened to me before."

"Don't worry," I said. "It's just hormones, a chemical reaction. It's no big deal, really."

Even though I said it was no big deal, and science said it was no big deal, I had a sneaking suspicion that it was a big deal - that it was the biggest deal. What had I gotten myself into?

"What if it happens every time?" she said. "Don't you think you would get tired of it?"

"Never," I said. But my mind was racing at what she was implying. Every time? There will be other times? And many of them? Enough to get tired of her? I hadn't even let myself imagine that scenario. Had she? Maybe Sarah was wrong.

I shook off the thought.

"What about the part about being hungry? Is that part still true?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up. They were extra shiny through her fading tears.

"What do you mean? Eskimos?" she said the word carefully.

"Yeah," I said. "I still have two cold Eskimo Pies in the freezer. Sound good?"

"That sounds magnifique!" she said.

I tried to get up, but she wouldn't move.

"Wait," she said. Then she gave me a long, deep kiss.

That's when I _felt it_. I'm not sure what _it_ was, but I think _it_ was something that no one saw coming. Not Sarah, not Delphine, and least of all, me.

Whatever it was, it had me as high as a kite, and I was hungry, too. It was time for those Eskimo Pies.


End file.
